


【蝙绿】外星翻译机

by godsown



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: 简介：绿灯蝙蝠太空探险迫降，和外星人交涉后Bruce和Hal起了争执。本质是个一言不合就…淋漓的爱和许许多多柔情的故事。





	【蝙绿】外星翻译机

1.All Those Dirty Words  
这本该只是一次例行外空探访，目标星球存在大量的能源替代品，他们所要做的只有采集样本和弄清具体坐标。任务难度低，绿灯侠主动请缨，并建议蝙蝠侠和他一起去“开开眼界”。

可事情的走向不太妙。  
绿灯侠半跪着，有模有样地学着这个星球臣服的姿势。他只手包揽了在S星球的全部外交使命，用一只手阻止了蝙蝠侠继续沟通的企图，给了他一个“绿灯侠搞得定”的眼神。

蝙蝠侠沉默地站在一旁，笃定这个人下一秒说出来的话会使他们俩尸体永远地挂在这个星球华丽的大门外，就像某种不知死活的明证。

接下来，灯侠就把他推出了灯戒的翻译范围。

蝙蝠一脸冷漠地听着Hal学某着种诡异的鸟类尖叫着——哦不，从那位外星女王的愉快眼神和闪亮毛发判断，不是尖叫，在求偶。

几小时前，他们在执行任务中途迫降在S星，驾驶舱摔出来的绿灯侠，从那时起，嘴巴一刻也没有闲着。抱怨的内容从蝙蝠侠的阴郁伤害了他的驾驶技术，到蝙蝠侠把哥谭特产的倒霉运气扔给了自己。

如果不是他们在外星，蝙蝠侠会毫不客气地赏他一个锁腿镖，任他在荒郊野外自生自灭。

也许他们的确倒霉，蝙蝠的例行警戒侦查还没来得及开始，一群长着华丽羽毛的鸟类人形士兵就出现了。他们拿着鬼知道什么武器戳戳点点，试图制服这些外来人口。

“看看现在是谁拖慢了谁。”蝙蝠侠举着手从牙缝地挤出来这句话。

Hal丢给他一个受伤的表情。

他们被推搡到类似古罗马斗兽场风格的地方，却更像走进了一个巨大的鸟笼。在最高处摆放的王座就像是鸟笼内供那些小生物栖息的秋千。  
蝙蝠侠开了口，阐明了整件事情只是一桩意外，他们并无恶意。

但是那个星球的最高统治者好像完全不能对蝙蝠侠发出的句子内容产生丁点兴趣。

“迷人，”她说，“你甚至没有带点口音的说了我们星球的话。”

Hal把这个归功于蝙蝠侠愚蠢的制服看起来太像一只黑色神秘的鸟类。

“但是你们跑到了我们的圣地里，闯入者，我们的圣灵会因此震怒。你们必须付出代价。”公主扶着她的权杖，神色危险。

“没有解决办法了吗，陛下。我们仅是两个路过的可怜旅人，无意之间降落在这里，我相信，即使是先祖冷冰的灵魂，也铁定会同情两位无知的过客。”Hal向前一步试图遮挡住蝙蝠侠。

“禁令即法律。圣地不是埋葬亡灵之地而是孕育新生命的地方。只有本星球相爱的人，才能去那里的土地祈求，产出优质和受祝福的蛋。而现在你们污染了那片土地，如果神灵震怒，圣地不能满足他的神威，我们的星球就会灭亡。”

“听起来简直像是柏拉图抄袭了你们的理想。请相信我，我们并没有毒害你们的土地。”蝙蝠侠没有忍住，对这种原始的社会求子方式表示诧异。Hal震惊地看了他一眼。

“他看起来像是我们的一员，”女王指着带着尖耳朵的蝙蝠侠，“我可以既往不咎。但是你，你要怎么办。”

Hal点点头，表示理解，又抱歉地看了正在交涉的蝙蝠侠一眼，摇了摇头。毫无防备地，蝙蝠侠耳边突然只剩鸟类的鸣叫。

灯戒的翻译功对他失效了。Hal Jordan和他恼人的声音变成了一阵阵含义不明的尖叫。虽然蝙蝠侠平常从不仔细听Hal在说些什么，但是他从未如此怀念如果他愿意，可以一句句顶回去的时刻。

伟大侦探的微表情研究，仅仅对人类起效。那只鸟后只手撑着脖子，怀疑地听着Hal Jordan绘声绘色描述的一切。对话产生的鸟鸣此起彼伏。而蝙蝠丝毫猜不透两人在为了什么而争论。

他疑惑地指了指蝙蝠侠，接着立刻摆了摆手，神色为难。  
鸟后的态度坚决，而她旁边的护卫看起来马上就能因为忤逆砍掉Hal的头。

Hal几乎是优雅地走上前去，对着外星女王行了一个吻手礼。蝙蝠侠脸色难看地抱紧了手臂。真是好极了。他居然有幸目睹Hal实力征服任何物种女性的现场。

Hal的尖叫时而急促欢快，时而舒缓低郁，还时不时忧心地看着十米开外的自己，好像恨不得把他拉到自己的尖叫里。

如果Bruce没判断错，见多识广的Hal甚至让女王发出了一阵急促的短笑，眼里的戒备消失换上了喜爱。她伸手抚上了Hal的头发，充满爱意地抚慰着他，还拉过他的手掌，耐心地数着手指的个数。

女王头部的羽毛靠着Hal的脑袋，而Hal在一个极度方便吻过去的角度，眼神里充满了柔情蜜意。一个安慰的表情绽放在公主脸上，直到Hal一脸难为地尖叫了一句什么。

事情进展的太可怕了。  
现在整座鸟笼都在大笑，还有不少人在望着他大笑。

Bruce绝望地发现，整件事情完全不受他控制。他既不知道灯侠在搞什么鬼，也不能明白，整片咕咕的笑声是进食前的喜悦，还是Hal的魅力传播到世界各处，他们决定与其啃掉绿色的那位甜心，不如啃掉自己。

真的，在听了一个小时的尖叫和观赏到Hal Jordan迷人又俗辣的小花招后，他很惊讶想要直接聋掉的自己还能分辨出Jordan在说什么。

“走吧Spooky。微笑离场，”Hal从王座附近退了回来，扯了扯他的披风，又牙疼般地补充了一句，“哦，或者别。它们说我们可以呆在那架飞行器里，明早再走。我可以查一查飞行器哪里出问题了。”

2.You And I ,Collapsed in Love 

等他们两人摸进飞行器已经是几小时之后了。

Hal低头查看驾驶程序，而Bruce透过窗户看着舱外着火一般的天空。这里近似地球的荒漠，恒星照耀着红沙地，酷似丹霞地貌的戈壁。而大风吹着沙丘，使它波浪般飞移，诡谲的使人不安。

“你跟他们说什么了。”等他意识到自己问出来什么，衷心地希望语气没那么咄咄逼人。

“女王向我发出春宵一度的邀请，我拒绝了。但算了，我没什么心情闲聊。”绿灯表示不想对话，“他们曾经是个麻烦，现在已经不是了。”

“哦是吗？”蝙蝠侠发出足以消耗人类信心的嗤笑，“因为他们的公主想要睡到你？可我们走出来时 ，还是有部分人看起来想把我们吃掉。”

“别的原因，我向你保证。女王想睡我，那让你觉得困扰吗。”Hal狐疑地问。

“我不喜欢隐瞒，灯侠。如果外星人让你不安，我更需要知情权，而不是被关在谈话之外。”

绿灯发出了讥笑：“为什么。难道听到了每一句话就够你做出该不该把我关在监视名单的决定吗。”

“别傻了，”蝙蝠侠实事求是地说，“你一直在那个名单上。”

“你，和你的多疑。”就那么一刻。Hal忍无可忍后脾气上来了，“我做了什么，以至于赢得你时时刻刻的质疑？”

“让我来想一想怎么列举。比如短如蜉蝣的眼光和计划。”蝙蝠侠说，“再近一点，在一场关系到两人性命的谈判上，直接把我切出通讯范围。事后带着毫无后患的表情告诉我，‘没关系，他们的女王被我征服。我拒绝了她的夜晚邀请，但是你猜怎么着，她还是会放了我们。’Hal Jordan和他神奇的魔力随时为您服务。”

“所以我才是那个难以捉摸的人了？”Hal难以置信地瞪着蝙蝠，他的恶毒被Hal的大脑吸收地一滴不剩，“哦偏执狂，操你的神奇魔力。你猜怎么着，你才是全天下最了不起的困难。而我受够了你一脸警戒防备的样子！你觉得和你睡一觉能解决这个问题吗？让你闭嘴，甚至更好的，让你关掉你的大脑？”

“这就是你的解决方式，和所有的困难睡一觉？”蝙蝠侠露出意义不明的笑，站了起来，走近一脸恼怒的灯侠，“尝遍了你所有让人头疼的新鲜招数，我还以为你永远不会把这一招用到我身上。”

Hal一脸挑衅，却被蝙蝠侠的前进逼着向后退了一步：“来呀，任何一种让你坦诚的方式我都能试一试。”

“好。”蝙蝠侠也退后了一步，仔细地看了Hal防备的脸，下一秒Hal所知道的就是自己被死死按在了飞行舱的墙壁上。他被突如其来的撞击磕的一阵耳鸣，还没有反应过来，一个柔软而温热的东西就覆盖在了他的嘴唇上。一个吻。

这是个恶作剧吗。是吗？

墙壁的冰冷使他好似脊椎被灌下一杯冰水，而唯一辐射热量的热源正在和他交换着温度。他被那个人紧紧地按着，舔弄着，就像他是某种嘴巴上沾满了牛奶的小猫。

恶作剧？如果是，他被一个不太像样的吻撬动了心智，还想要更多。会不会太古怪了。

还没来得及细想，蝙蝠侠的第二个吻来到了，他坚决地舔开了他的唇齿，Hal顺从地张开了嘴，部分的自我在毫无意义地质疑，黑暗骑士居然是温热的。

他用手大力地捏住了Hal，坚决地把他挤在墙壁上，试图占领他的神志。

Hal没有被人这样吻过。他试图呼吸，却把闯进鼻腔的气息闻了个满怀。

这个气味他曾在联盟任务收工，或无数次被外来物体撞得意识不清时闻到。  
它闪过一瞬，等他努力分辨究竟是什么味道时，视线所及之处，空无一人。

而现在这种味道几乎把他包围，他被这个吻俘获，紧紧抓住了蝙蝠的制服，试图拽下那只碍事的头罩。

他想看着他。

“你想要这个。”蝙蝠侠先离开这个吻，退后一步，精准残忍地下了判断。

Hal靠着墙壁，非常烦恼地呜咽了一声。那是种混合着被打击和恼火的咕噜声。他扭头望向了别的什么地方，没有承认也没有否认。余光里蝙蝠侠卸下了披风。

事情将变得非常非常地糟糕。

等蝙蝠侠再次在Hal的嘴巴上找到位置后，Hal的一只腿不由自主地勾上了蝙蝠的大腿。Hal想踹自己一脚，他居然欣喜若狂地抱着世界上最难啃的蝙蝠脑袋，就像那是一大块糖果，亲亲舔舔停不下来。如果意志力还在工作，他该问蝙蝠为什么，为什么是他，为什么是现在。

“我听过一些流言。”Hal想到自己听说过一件事，在他啃咬着蝙蝠侠裸露部分时，蝙蝠侠把手指游离到他的背部，在那里亲昵地捏着，差点让他奇妙地腿软了。

“听说你在外太空差点和一个女神擦枪走火了。禁欲的性感吸引什么的。太空对你还有这种影响吗。”

“没有，那是魔法或者说天神的天赋。而你对我来说，看起来一点都不禁欲。你就像……”蝙蝠不再继续。

蝙蝠手套特有的粗砺质感划过Hal，使他瑟缩了一下。

Hal期待亲吻的到来，蝙蝠侠的嘴巴却摸索着，略过了唇齿，从胸前滑到腹部，直奔主题。

他来到了腹部之下。

Hal抓住了蝙蝠头罩上的耳朵，试图为接下来发生的事情找到着力点，却摸不到丝毫人类特征。

“你的制服真是烦死了。”

“是是是，你的就棒呆了。”蝙蝠半跪着，对制服该从哪里下手无所适从。

最终他简洁而高效地捏起戴着灯戒的手指，起眼看着Hal：“脱掉它。”

Hal没有动弹，反而极尽可能地挑了挑眉，鼓励地看着蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠会了意，顺手取掉了戒指，制服消散不见了。

有些戒指总是反抗，他们会像炸尾螺一样，给试图碰它的人一个印象深刻的头疼，但是Hal这只没有。至少两次蝙蝠侠取下它时，什么都没有发生。

“好极了，没了制服的我就像在裸奔。”脱下灯戒身着便服的Hal，就像是普通人般喋喋不休——可能由于刚才那个吻，比一般人可口了那么一点。

他举起手，看了看空无一物的手指，大笑着宣布：“现在，‘查泰莱夫人’，戒指解决。让我们假装我的‘婚姻’不存在，尽情地偷情吧。”

蝙蝠侠叹了口气：“为什么你总是要怎么不正经。”

“因为我只关心这一刻听起来效果如何。”

“听起来简直像你有个计划。”

“别天真了Spooky，对付你哪里需要什么计划。”Hal愉快地笑着，“直接上就好了。”

等到蝙蝠侠对自己硬到发痛的地方“直接上”时，Hal开始后悔刚才耍了小花招。

他的裤子被遗忘到脚踝处。蝙蝠侠毫不介怀地吞吐着他发痛的勃起。而想到攥着自己的是谁让他想要立刻射出来。

对方用温热和潮湿的口腔，细致地容纳着他蓬勃的欲望，把他从兴奋逼至高潮。而他抓着蝙蝠的头罩，被这个男人控制着节奏，呼吸凌乱。

舒适接手思维，意识感知渐渐地远离了他，他鼓励地制造出声音，为这个蝙蝠装扮男人的每一次吞吐颤抖不已。

他卡住了Hal的节奏，精准地操控着，亲昵地挤弄和策动着他，使他对每一个深喉后即将到来的反映处理的恰如其分。

Hal在浪潮的尖端时而急促时而绵长地翻滚着，为蝙蝠侠造成的效果愧疚和沉迷。蝙蝠手套挠弄着他的两侧，感受起来却像一个糟糕的切歌造成的音响失效。

“不行，手套。”Hal咕哝着。

对方立刻会了意。他着迷地望着蝙蝠从手套里抽出来的手。

修长白皙，就像那双手该是人生玩家的所有物。

但这双手抚弄着腿侧的那一刻，在庆祝般绽放烟花的意识里，Hal尝到了这双手指尖上薄薄的茧，还有伤口所致的不平整处轻刮着嫰处造成的战栗。那双手，高效地搬送着他直至天堂之阶。  
他久经考验的臀部被抓紧，被轻拍，Hal摸向了后方，攥住了那只手，为它的真实和柔软惊叹，而无意触到的伤口则让他心中一阵震颤。

他摸索着，这是他碰到的除了面部之外蝙蝠侠唯一裸露的地方。而那远远不够。

“蝙蝠，想看到你。”在他最后即将面临高潮时吐出了这句。

这句话造成的奇妙效果，使Hal经历了一场激烈的口中运动和从未经历过的手指技巧。当他从高峰释放时，意志的堤坝被击溃。

Hal整理了下自己，顺着墙壁滑下，轻笑着吻上了蝙蝠侠。

他尝得到在战场濒临生死线时会缭绕的气息，他尝得到自己。

虽然不理解这一切是如何从“我爱和困难睡一觉”进展到“我收到了一个目眩神迷的口活”，但心满意足包围了他。

然而蝙蝠侠因为欲望而变得潮红的面部，就像超于常规的警告。

他渴望让泛红的人继续，而不安又敲击着他，警铃大作。

欲望。

“他们叫这里圣地，用这里获得子嗣？”Hal未来得及领略高潮后的余晖，便被顿悟砸中，“但是，他们为什么能保证子嗣是在这里获得的。”

“我不知道。”蝙蝠侠从吻和紧抱里抽出身。半抱半拖地把Hal拎起来，自己则捂着眼睛躺倒在座椅上，“难道公主没跟你说，或者表达想跟随你来这里？”

“当我问你为什么是现在……”Hal无视了蝙蝠侠的回答，震惊地眨了眨眼睛，片刻前的享受消失无踪。

他放弃了攥住蝙蝠，混合着震惊和自厌地后退了几步，“因为你被这里影响了。所以才……我该知道你根本就不会……老天我居然以为你会——”

“你根本就不想，”而一个人是如何使发涨的脑袋和如坠冰窟的心脏在同一具身体里存活的？  
“我利用了你，利用了这里。而那么一刻我还真的在想……老天，这比噩梦还要糟。”

看着Hal自责，蝙蝠侠开了口。

“哦天，你利用了我，这可真是我最大的噩梦。”他干巴巴地描述着，“我向你保证这一切对我的幻想而言并不新鲜。虽然这个场景通常不包括怒气冲冲，以及担忧你会把我当成鸟食出卖的部分。”

“你在说什么？”Hal困惑地说。

蝙蝠侠烦恼地解释：“我明白你的意思，情欲被用来当做操控工具时，很难区分混杂本心的渴望，和无中生有的情感。从落地那刻起我就觉察这里不对。可这里使我更加清晰。我曾清楚地知道你的每一个行为会对我造成的影响，现在它们被放大，而且非常不乐观地催促着我行动。我不再区别该不该，只知道，‘这里’觉得对不对。”

他举着Hal的手覆上了自己心脏所在。

“我仅据此做出了行动。你呢，Hal。”

严格地说，那只是一片胸甲。

灯侠盯着触及之处，竭力在喜悦和悲观中飞速切换着。一阵沉默后，天然的乐观和积极占了上风。

判断完毕后，Hal为眼前的场景笑出了声：“老天，你说情话的样子真是傻兮兮的。”

蝙蝠词典收录了全世界最刻薄的指责。  
而编纂了那部词典的蝙蝠侠，只反驳了一句：“你不能……说我傻兮兮的。”

3.We Might Have Made It 

Hal无视了这句抗议，笃定地挂在蝙蝠身上，在蝙蝠装甲上摸摸按按，想要解除武装，“制服好烦啊。哥谭的潮湿阴冷的怪味裹在你的身上，闻起来一点人情味都没有。”

蝙蝠侠几乎为灯侠的小花招笑出了声：“我猜，我们终于走到了这步。”

他取下头罩。

Hal后撤一段距离，以便检验远观效果。结论让他露出一个大大的笑容。

“好极了，美人，真是意外惊喜。”Hal凑近了那张足以点亮黑暗的面庞，“我不会假装认识这张脸，但是你看起来像是我的菜。它足够为你赢得一次破例——在神秘圣地里凶狠地搞起来。”

“一次？我预感你才刚刚开始。”

他没有呻吟到好似全星球都消失不见对吧。

他叫出了声。蝙蝠侠的一根手指送进了后穴，缺乏润滑的自己，大概是他所攻陷的最难的堡垒。他抽着气，揪着蝙蝠侠可爱的头发，完全不能撒手地试图长久占据着他。他不能明白自己为什么要等那么久。他吻着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，好似够久才能表达占有，它们完美到让Hal想要因为喜悦大笑出声，瞧这对宝石，他们为我闪亮。

蝙蝠侠亲昵地挤弄着他身上的敏感部位，那位侦探拥有世上最敏锐的侦查力。

他乐于探索每一次摸索带给Hal的震颤，他用上了手指，舌头和奇妙的牙齿。从头到尾，Hal被神奇而坦白的黑暗骑士探索着。

他好奇于蝙蝠侠会加入数据库的内容，如果可能，他们还能对如何改进做出友好讨论和不懈实践。

他分开腿，坐在蝙蝠侠膝上。这替两人造出了绝妙的空间距离。

敏感处被开发的彻底，他一秒秒地体验到自制的流失，感受到自己在耐心的爱抚和不断的突围里一点点方寸大乱，这个人连做爱和开拓也是大师级别的？

一个人有可能把喜爱和小心混同在一个吻里吗，Hal热切地把他拉过来，摸索着蝙蝠侠的身体，为探索的顺利挂上了笑容。

上衣被推开，手游走到背后和胸前。放入第二根手指时，Hal为下一个挑战抽了口气。他攥住了蝙蝠的头发。

“为什么是我？”

蝙蝠摇了摇头，倾身吻上了结束了多余的话音，Hal不安地扭动着。

“也许是你咕咕叫的样子太蠢了。”蝙蝠啄着灯侠的嘴巴，“而我对会飞的小鸟总是充满爱怜。”

“当你把我关在翻译之外时，有考虑到这个后果吗。”蝙蝠侠舔上了Hal裸露的脖颈，轻轻地吮着，Hal顺从地露出了更多，表示鼓励。手指还不忘深深地进去了一次，刺激让他哆嗦了一下，应该不完全是疼痛，“我看清了女王的表情，而你对她的想法一无所知。”

Hal被两个手指指刺激的呜咽了一下，向上试图逃脱，却紧紧地抓住了对方，不愿松手。

“就像可爱到随时可以把你劫掠到鸟巢里，”蝙蝠侠说，“看着你挣扎在高空。就像你现在失去戒指一般无能为力。”

“无能为力是你的开关吗宝贝，”Hal瞅准了时机叼住了他的耳垂，“控制狂的激烈幻想，总要以此开始。”

互动使双方自控毁灭的更快。  
那两根手指已经在后方适应自如，出入的配合是如此畅快，在不断的开拓中，令人惊异的变化产生。他需要更多。

手指获得到了炙热和包裹。本该发出声响Hal却使用言语诱导：“在你脑海里的平常场景是什么，介意分享一下吗。”

“终止你的挑衅，驱散那副我根本不怕你的表情。我会告诉你，你真的该怕我。”

“可你散发的小小恐惧，对我而言不值一提啊宝贝。我可是有工作操作手册的人，守护者大概为我的胆量投了巨保。”Hal洋洋得意地挥手拍了拍蝙蝠肩膀。

“嗯哼。”

换了角度刺激的手指，无意中触碰到某处隐秘领域。Hal的吻进展到脖子，一阵快感的电流使他几乎不能保持那个吻，蝙蝠侠接手了不能保持直立的Hal。

在瞬间的主动权转移中，他感受到了蝙蝠所言的畏惧，和自己该怕什么。  
他可能永远无法从这种触碰里摆脱。

“怕你什么？”

Hal尽可能轻地扶上对方的肩，揉捏着，一边全力地爱抚着，一边向下坐下，整根手指的没入引得双方一同发出抽气。这次绝对到了极限。

“怕我将会对你做什么，怕我为了克服一个难题会做出来什么。”

Hal深深地呼出一口气：“启发我。”

“我会忍不住想着——”蝙蝠侠搂住了他的腰，不容拒绝地送上了第三根手指。

刺激使他在蝙蝠侠的腿上扭动着试图逃离，却忘了自己手臂依旧在圈住对方。

“攥紧他，等着他出现自我克制又恼火的表情。我喜欢看着你满不在乎却总被我刺激到失语……或者，几乎无法站立。”

“你用了喜欢。那让你占有欲爆发了吗。”Hal捏住蝙蝠侠正专注于送进去插动的手指，止住了他，却不能阻碍手指试图蜷缩的动作，他轻声说，“让我看看你。”

蝙蝠侠的视线从Hal捏住的地方，转移到了那片为情欲而加深的巧克力色海洋中，与此同时Hal发现了一件急需解决的事。

“你需不需要？”Hal指了指蝙蝠侠的衣服。

蝙蝠侠想办法用某种拆分装置，不用起身便解开了制服。  
坐在那里看着蝙蝠侠解开衣服的体验太奇妙了。

哦他太美。Hal赞叹着。肌肉群之间的伤痕好似久经磨练，和哥谭无数神经病所考验出来的遗迹展览。伤痕累累，却用结实和复原证明每一寸的反抗。

Hal缠着赤裸的蝙蝠吻了上去，迎接他的是更加急切的吻。他牵引着那只手进入曾被占有之地。  
再次被填充，就像在脑海中迸出了无数火花，勾带群星，在夜色中颤抖着摇摇欲坠。

“我需不需要？”Hal喘息着询问。得到了默许后用蝙蝠的大腿作为支点，试图在那三只手指上找到主动权。

起初是缓慢的，几乎是磨人地，Hal挂在那里，试探着那些手指，试图吞着，适应着节奏，而那些手指毫不动摇地立等着，期待Hal自己迎上来送进去，蝙蝠的手在身体上点着火。

在此过程中，除却喘息，他们甚至彼此不敢望向对方，仿佛目光相会的下一刻，理智的绳索会被情欲的火花崩断，飞速坠入深井之中，再也无法重见光明。

他在看着他充满煎熬。他知道他在注视他，充满煎熬。

做他想要做的事情。

无人熟知需求胜过自身。Hal的小腿缠在蝙蝠侠的小腿，蝙蝠信号挺立的昭然欲揭，Hal盯住那里，继而昂起头闭上眼，节奏加快。

“Hal。”蝙蝠侠的声音响起。不适感被牵引着，脱离知觉的轨道。

情欲好似温软的水，缓慢从摩擦和交流最多之处蔓延。它从胸部轻羽般地扫过，激起一阵战栗。Hal缓慢地下沉，躯体完全没入水中，放缓了心脏跳动，水深淹没了喉结。

Hal深吸一口气，头部仰顶了一次，回落的过程中，温水激起的波浪舔到了他的下巴，将那里的绒毛打湿，唤起一阵轻痒。

他的节奏随着心脏被淹没而失了控，他在手指上加速着开拓着自己，而蝙蝠引力不断地拖着他，从高空坠至地面。

由于绝对控制权被剥夺，眼前的男人把自己按在椅子上，手指除了最开始放在腰部，几乎忘记了动弹，只有那双不时眨动的眼睛才使他觉得自己身边还有一个单身份的观看者，为此刻呼吸紊乱。

他不能只要这个。

Hal把胳膊架在对方肩膀上，扯着领子将手指滑了进去标记开拓领地。手指。

他不能只有这个。

柔软的唇张开，准备迎接水流的浇灌，或被湿润和温柔沁透，而高潮却在急促地呼吸,和泛着欲望的呻吟里激烈地来临。温柔的触感从唇部消失，耳边轰鸣。

水流入耳，一时刻之间外界声音被排除在感知范围外。只剩他在蝙蝠身上弓起的身子和蜷曲的脚趾。

“Bats，”Hal起身了一点点，抬起头，从高潮中解放的人重拾了声音。他音色颤抖，眼神几欲迷失，“不太对。”

蝙蝠侠将这个几乎因为挫败而不停冒出薄汗的人抱的更近，用吻安抚和奖励 ，以言辞指引，声音沙哑：“没关系，我们来纠正它。”

4.Neither of Us Can Think Straight Anymore

手指的完全退出使这个人发出了一声辨别不明的声音，而之前蝙蝠把心理防线逼到了角落，而它们现在正加倍地扑回来。

手指在刚才的剧烈运动中变得湿滑，蝙蝠顺着臀缝摸索过去，把自己向前送了送。Hal推着他的衣服，试图使他裸露更多。

在把欲望的信号送到最终入口时，蝙蝠终于对视了那双眼睛。那一刻，寻找的意义，可溯及源头的愤怒，还有冷薄的逻辑被消融。

他牵住了Hal的手，另一只手搂住了他，将他拉的更近。

“你需不需要——”在Hal说出这话的同时，蝙蝠将久待的坚挺送入一直在守望的入口，而Hal重重地坐下来，两方的突进使进度突然超过了他们的想象。

他们为默契轻笑出声。

蝙蝠在体内的感觉超过了手指总合，而双倍的炙热加总，使他更加想要挣扎和摇动。但节奏已不在他控制之内。

蝙蝠侠摸索着收回了掌控权。

接下来的事不能够更简单。蝙蝠侠锉掉了他所有的计划。他已见识，如果他试图掌控，蝙蝠会弃权。而情况翻转过来时——蝙蝠分开了卡在肩膀的手指，十指交握，而身下相会之处的火热迫不及待地向更加湿热之处延展开来。

他的衣服被叼开，被轻啄吮舔，他试图握住对方或自己，手却完全被压住动弹不得。

“如果我们俩都试图掌控，那么这件事情将会因为角力而变得相当粘腻和短暂。”蝙蝠用力地啃咬下去，痛和快感使他向后仰着。

“你在解释自己不行吗。”Hal顽强地抗议着，一头扎入了对方的脖颈处，在蝙蝠善心解密之处发出亲昵的声音。

“不，甜心，是没人能在你的主动里坚持太久。”

不似主动索取带来的堆积热情，快感在两人互相配合的抽送里汹涌地奔向他。

他们的索取和回馈悉数反馈在相触之地，动作已失去意义。

他的紧攥和亲吻证明什么了吗，那爱抚和颤抖呢，当他最终用沙哑的声音吐出他的名字，那代表什么吗。

象征性的词句标识悬于他们之间，而那里除却情欲和喜爱之外，本该寸草不生。他足以吐出那句话吗。

火苗不断地攀升，它覆裹了两人为彼此气喘吁吁的身体，攻克下的每一寸皮肤，都在汗迹斑斑里，被激励地欲火中烧。

Hal见识到蝙蝠侠凶狠和富于侵略性的一面，而蝙蝠的挑衅，使他的征服欲涌出。这操纵了他的神智。那把椅子成了双方的战场。蝙蝠侠精准地扶住了Hal击入了他，而Hal试图在扭动中获取更多的快感，希冀蝙蝠为他的小花招快速失控。

这很对。

他吻着蝙蝠催促他进的更深，炙热感从后方钻至脊柱。深处隐秘的源泉被再三击中，他惊恐地发觉自己的一切都乱了套。

四肢为长久地保持同一个姿势而麻木，而他的嘴唇在亲吻中发抖，脚尖踮起，无力地垂在地上难以支撑起重量。而腰早就在前段自我开拓中酸软无法直立，蝙蝠的情欲撞在使人无力之处时几乎要整个人挂在对方身上，任他的动作起伏。

但是，Hal Jordan不可能在蝙蝠面前，被一场性事里的三根手指和并未物尽其力的蝙蝠信号搞瘫。他竭尽全力地支撑着，在蝙蝠控场时捣着乱。

“哦，圣地。”蝙蝠紧抱着他轻叹。

Hal皱着眉头，显然蝙蝠在自己背后这块“圣地”制造的火热并未消退。

就像风鼓起耳膜，他吃力地蜷紧着，浑身紧绷，本能席卷而来，尖叫着要去回抱蝙蝠，却最终送上一声轻叹和深吻，宣布占据情欲和快感的浪尖。

“老天。”

“这让你脆弱了吗。”他用拇指腹感受着蝙蝠拉长的颈部曲线，流畅地轻滑到了每处致命的死穴。

回应的是他的吻：“不，这让我有勇气去屠宰一条龙。”

他被进入地更深，在最后两次的推挤中，欲望灼烧着内壁，湿滑激励了他们的出格，无声地告诉他们还不够。蝙蝠在几次努力之后即将到达嗓音干涸的终点。

“来吧，别克制自己。”Hal捋着他的头发，示意不必退出，“能感觉到你的长久训练和多情过往得到回馈了吗。我几乎快要……”

“闭嘴。”蝙蝠呻吟着把Hal意图说完的句子消灭在唇齿之间。

快感闪耀在神经触元的末梢，他毫不迟疑地向前推进，释放和充盈感使他们即将重回高峰。

他们在一声绵长的喘息里紧拥着，消灭了最后一点距离，在深重的呼吸和颤抖里收获了肢体的舒展和意犹未尽的吻。

而Hal，在这个无法逃避的长夜里，终于回答那个对方在最初时抛出的问题。他引着蝙蝠的手触到心脏所在，叹息着：“是，我也是。”

时间就像急速燃尽的导火索，在两人交夺主动里，消殆至黎明。

5.We Made It To The End

在准备离开时，他们再次去见了鸟类女王。  
Hal还是没有把他加入翻译范围。

他一脸戒备地瞪着这位统治者对Hal和颜悦色，还有不少人为他们的对话甜蜜地笑出了声——如果鸟类也能甜蜜的咕咕叫的话。

“她说她很抱歉惹你不高兴，她不知道我们是一对，难怪你不开心。我告诉她，那和她无关，你总是看起来不开心。”等他们道完别，回到飞行器，Hal启动起机器时解释。

“我不会用那个词。”

“开心？”

“一对。”

“你非得撇那么清，一个词语会咬到你吗。”Hal恼火地说。

“因为我们不是一对。”蝙蝠侠说，“你和你的灯戒，你的飞机，还有鬼知道哪些乱七八糟的外星人和数不清的地球人是一对。”

“你是在吃醋吗，见鬼？”Hal把驾驶转为自动导航，拉着座椅移向了卸掉了披风的蝙蝠。

“我不会用那个词。”

“那占有权？使用权？”绿灯侠大惊小怪的叫起来，“你在试图把我标记吗，野生小蝙蝠。”

“你警惕性太低，没准我已经标记了：领地，勿近。”

“睡一觉也没纠正你的态度问题。”绿灯侠皱着眉头抱怨着。

蝙蝠抓了他的领子。蓝色和蜜棕相遇，“我可不能确定。为什么你不再试一遍呢。”

“现在不了。”Hal不由自主地露出来笑容，却不小心打了个哈欠，“我困死了。一定是鸟类星球里某只奇怪的大黑鸟让我如此疲倦。我几乎不能睁开眼睛，想睡一会了。”

Hal将座椅和蝙蝠侠并排放着，侧躺了上去，又熟门熟路地拿蝙蝠的披风盖在自己身上，他抓着披风喃喃：“保持那个想法，别轻易地改主意行么。向我保证，我们还有全部的时间可供浪费。”

“先别睡，告诉我，你之前跟S星的那些人说了些什么。”蝙蝠侠帮他塞好披风。

“没什么，灯戒说他们是把爱情放到至高地位的种族。我不得不编造了点我们互相喜爱又开不了口的爱情故事。暗恋，纠缠不清以及冷若冰霜的恋人，还有一堆糗事。他们同情我，就放我走了。”

“真是蠢的发疯。”

“不蠢。那几乎是真相。除了相爱的部分，不过那一部分我现在也不太明白。”

还有 ，Jordan可能编造了关于“蝙蝠侠穿上那身制服模仿鸟类，来到圣地，是因为渴望拥有几只自己的鸟蛋”的谎言。  
那让其他鸟类战士大笑不已。这部分要是让蝙蝠侠知道，自己就死定了，所以他快速地投了降。

“见鬼，睡一觉就坦诚的好像是我。”灯侠一只手横在蝙蝠侠的胸前，保护性地摸上了那片胸甲，叹息着打了个哈欠：“你可真美啊蝙蝠，我要对你爱不释手了。”

而蝙蝠侠，将在一片虚静的太空，被这个别扭的姿势固定在座位上，对着眼前半圆型窗户后的繁星，毫无作为地瞪视两小时。

但他忍下来那些僵硬和不适，甚至用脚把Hal身体没有被斗篷覆盖的地方用斗篷裹住。Hal躲在他黑漆漆的披风里，就像一只极度脆弱的幼鸟，仅仅露出毛绒绒的脑袋。

星空温柔，一时柔情上头的蝙蝠侠摸上了横在胸甲上的那只手。他克制住想要吻上去的念头，把椅子拉的极尽可能的近。

蝙蝠攥着那只手，一会看着繁星，一会看看身侧的人，仿佛占据了人世间全部的清醒。


End file.
